Rough in the love, but sensitive in love
Story by Lightspeedthepup. 'Notice' (It may confuse the title. Try to understand that one of the characters is rude and the other something sensitive. But with the feeling that they get to have everything becomes normal). I would also like to say that I don't speak english very well, so if you notice misspellings, I apologize, Thanks for your understanding. Summary The two puppies waited to see each other again. After a long wait, they finally succeeded. The surprise will not come alone, because they will begin to feel a greater feeling than they had in the beginning and thus they will experience new things. With this, your life will have a great change. Characters *Lightspeed *Lumina *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye Story Foreword It was a day like any other ... Well ... it was a little special, because after a long time, Lightspeed had returned from a season of extreme sports competitions. The pups were very excited to see him. They wanted to know how he had gone and won. For this reason, Zuma went by him to the airport, then to Bahía Aventura. Zuma: You do not know how much we wanted to see you. Lightspeed: I just left for a month. Zuma: A month is a long time. Lightspeed: Well, I guess so. Zuma: There are many things I would like to ask you. Lightspeed: Well, I'm here, you can ask me anything you want Zuma: Did you win something? Lightspeed: Several medals and some trophies. Zuma: Woow ... That's amazing ... I would like to see them. Lightspeed: Wait till we get here ... I'm kind of tired. Zuma: Upss ... I'm sorry ... I forgot that you had just arrived. Lightspeed: Do not worry ... Besides, we're almost there. Zuma: Yeah ... by the way, did you meet anyone? Lightspeed: Only competitors, but no one interesting ... usually I do not live much with the other participants ... The only thing I want to know was ... Well, that does not matter. Zuma: You mean Lumina. Lightspeed: Yes. Zuma: I think in a very short time they managed to become very good friends. Lightspeed: I guess so. Zuma: And tell me Would not you like to see her again? Lightspeed: The truth is. The two entered the observation post ... Zuma: Then I think you'll like this. Lightspeed: ehh? Someone came out behind Lightspeed, knocking him down and giving him a hug. ???: You do not know how much I missed seeing you. Lightspeed: Lumina? Lumina: yes ... it's me. Lightspeed: (standing) What are you doing here? Lumina: I remembered that you lived in Aventura Bay ... so I wanted to come and see you. Lightspeed: Woow ... that's amazing. Lumina: Yes, but I think you were very surprised by the news. Lightspeed: I'm sorry, but ... I thought you'd forgotten me. Lumina: Why should I forget you? ... Besides ... You told me that I will never forget ... I hoped to see you again ... And now that I'm going to live in Bahia Aventura ... I guess we'll see each other more often. Lightspeed: Wait Are you going to live in Adventure Bay? Lumina: Yes ... after the competition we were in together, I decided it was better to have someone close to me to share my tastes. Lightspeed: Woow ... I can not believe it. Lumina: Well believe it ... I'm already here. Lightspeed: Great! What do you think if to celebrate, let's practice skateboarding. Lumina: Sure ... Come on. Story Several days had passed since Lightspeed and Lumina had been reunited. They had a lot of fun in the afternoons spending great moments together. Sometimes practicing extreme sports or taking breaks. His friendship seemed to grow larger. And it was hard to hide. Although they did not know each other, the rest of the puppies had already noticed. Time later, After a day of fun that had Lightspeed and Lumina, it was time for them to say goodbye ... Lumina: See you later Lightspeed, see you soon. Lightspeed: See you Lumina, another day we repeat the same thing. Lumina: Sure, but this seems to be getting used to it, don’t you think? Lightspeed: I think so. Lumina: haha, then goodbye (she kissed him on the cheek and walked away) Lightspeed: G ... Goodbye ... (softly and sighing) Woow ... I had not noticed how beautiful she is. Rocky: I think you're falling in love. Lightspeed: yes ... (Sighing, but after a few seconds he jumped scared) Woow ... where did you leave? Rocky: It's a bit late, so I wanted to come get you ... but ... I see you were a little busy. Lightspeed: What do you mean by that? Rocky: Only that you and Lumina lately spend a lot of time and ... they seem to have become more than friends. Lightspeed: W ... what? It's not true ... she's just a friend with whom I love a lot. Rocky: Are you sure? Lightspeed: Yes, I'm sure, although I admit it, she is very tender ... funny ... adorable ... beautiful and .... And ... uff ... You know I think you're right ... the truth is ... I'm in love with her! Rocky: Congratulations friend ... you do not know how glad I am to hear it ... you finally realize it. Lightspeed: I guess if ... but ... I do not know what to do about it. Rocky: Why do not you invite her on a date? Lightspeed: I'm not sure. Rocky: Trust me ... I'm sure it's going to work. Lightspeed: I hope so. Rocky: but now it's better that we go to sleep. Lightspeed: You're right, it's kind of late ... Let's go. Rocky: I'm going after you. The next day… Lightspeed: A letter? Rocky: That's right, it's perfect for you to invite her to a date. Chase: In addition, so you can invite it in a more interesting and romantic. Lightspeed: I'm not sure, I find it a bit "exaggerated". Rocky: Trust us, we're sure it's going to work. Chase: If you want we can give it to you. Lightspeed: that would be great ... thanks guys ... although I'm also not nervous. Rocky: No problem ... Calm down, we worry ... But noow ... Chase: You have to write the letter. Lightspeed: They're right, I'm going to hurry, Goodbye guys (running to the lookout) Chase: Bye-bye ... you think Rocky is fine. Rocky: Calm down, I'm sure it worked. Chase: I hope so. Meanwhile, Lumina and Skye were eating in Mr. Porter's restaurant ... Skye: So ... What did you two do the other day? Lumina: We went to surf. Skye: And last week? Lumina: We practice Snowboarding. Skye: I think you've spent a lot of time lately together. Lumina: Yeah ... Lightspeed is a wonderful puppy ... He's a very good friend. Skye: Just a friend? Lumina: Skyee ... do not say crazy things? Skye: You're going to tell me that you do not feel anything for him. Lumina: (Blushing) Well ... Skye: Yeahhh. Lumina: hahaha ... I think you discovered me ... The truth is ... he really likes me. Skye: Awww, you gave me something very nice. Lumina: Hehe. Skye: (turning to see) ohh look, here comes Chase. Chase: (addressing the girls' table) hi girls, What's up? Skye: Nothing, I was just talking to Lumina about her dates with Lightspeed. Lumina: They're not dating. Chase: Speaking of which, Lightspeed sent you this letter. Lumina: A letter? For me? are you sure? Chase: Of course, he sent me to give it to you. Skye: Awww, how sweet ... come on, read it. Lumina: Skyee ... It's okay, it says ... Dear Lumina: I have tried to do this for a long time, but I have not had the courage to do it. When I am with you I become very nervous and happy, I wish that all those moments were eternal. That's why I want to dare to ask you something ... Do you want to go on a date with me? ... if your answer is yes, I'll wait for you at sunset in the park. Sincerely Lightspeed. Lumina was speechless, could not believe what she was reading, the puppy she liked had asked him to make an appointment. That was just ... Wonderful. Skye: This is exciting ... Lumina, you have to get ready for your date. Lumina: (blushing and sighing) yes. A few hours later… Lightspeed: (Walking in circles) I can not believe it! ... What I am going to do? ... I have no idea what it is on a date. Rocky: Lightspeed !!! Relax, you do not have to get so nervous. Lightspeed: Sorry, but ... I've never had a date and I do not know what to do exactly. Chase: The most important thing is to be calm and let things happen naturally. Rocky: Remember, it's important what you do on a date, but it's more important that you do what your heart tells you. Lightspeed: B ... but ... what if she refuses me? Chase: You two are very good friends, your friendship will go forward no matter what. Rocky: Besides, I'm sure she's not going to reject you, they've formed a very big bond in the last few days ... be confident that everything will work out fine. Lightspeed: Guys ... (He gives them a big hug) I do not know what aria without you ... thank you for your support. Rocky: No problem. Chase: That's what friends are for. Lightspeed: They're right. Chase: But now we'd better stop talking, and start fixing yourself. Lightspeed: Of course ... I think I'll take a bath, then I'll go buy some things and I'll go see how the park is. Rocky: Except for the bathroom, everything else seems to me. Chase: hahaha you will never change Rocky ... Now we are going to help Lightspeed. Rocky: Come on. Meanwhile, with Lumina and Skye ... Lumina: This is exciting! I've never had a date ... I'm very nervous. Skye: Calm down ... If you're like this, I do not want to imagine what Lightspeed is like. Lumina: Why do you say that? Skye: Generally, the fact of asking for an appointment is not easy, much less organize it and see that everything is perfect ... and knowing Lightspeed ... he will be doing everything possible so that his appointment has no mistakes. Lumina: Woow ... I did not know that ... but ... Why do you think Lightspeed would try hard on the date? Skye: Isn't obvious? Lumina: No. Skye: Because he loves you too. Lumina: W ... What? ... I do not ... heee ... are you sure? Skye: Of course, not every puppy would bother to write you a letter, to invite you out every day that you can or to always be there for you ... what if not the time? ... He loves you! Lumina: I ... I did not know. Skye: Believe me ... I'm sure ... That's why you should give the best of yourself and look beautiful for the occasion. Lumina: Okay ... I will ... I also want to give my best. Skye: Do it for the love you feel for him. Lumina: (Blushing) You know that ... you're right ... I'm going to do it for him ... and for ... what I feel for him. At sunset… Chase: Lightspeed time is here. Lightspeed: That's what I think ... Does it look good? Lightspeed wore a small black tuxedo with a green bow, which made his eyes and coat color stand out. She carried flowers and a gift for Lumina. Beside him was the table, where there were candles in the center and food on the plates, with two chairs at the sides. Located in an area where the view to the sea and sunset was appreciated. Chase: Of course buddy, you look incredible ... but remember, do not get nervous, let everything come naturally. Lightspeed: I will ... thank you for everything Chase. Chase: no problem ... just hope everything will be fine. Lightspeed: All right. Chase: You'll be fine, but now I have to go before Lumina arrives. Lightspeed: Okay, also thank Rocky for the rest. Chase: All right, bye. (Running towards the observation post) About five minutes had passed since Chase had left. But Lumina had finally arrived. She was wearing a pearl necklace and a small bag. His coat was brushed and neat, with a small blush on his cheeks. She simply looked ... beautiful. Lightspeed was astonished, what he saw seemed like a dream. Nuca had seen her like this, she looked so wonderful, she almost fainted. Lumina: Hi Lightspeed. Lightspeed: H ... Hi (staring at it) Lumina: Are you feeling okay? Lightspeed: Y..yes, I just thought that the angels could not come down from heaven, and even better, that one of them is standing in front of me. Lumina: Awww ... thanks Lightspeed, you're very sweet ... and you look very attractive. Lightspeed: G ... Thank you (kneeling) I take her to your table distinguished lady. Lumina: Of course, distinguished gentleman. The two of them headed for his table. They ate and talked for a while. All the words that were said, made the moment special. They did not want this to end, it just seemed unique. Lightspeed: Upps, I had forgotten ... (Looking for something under the table) Lumina: huh? Lightspeed: (I take a bunch of flowers) They are for you. Lumina: Woow ... They're beautiful Lightspeed, you would not have bothered. Lightspeed: Wait, do not thank me yet, that's not all. Lumina: There's even more? Lightspeed: Close your eyes and spread your legs. Lumina: Okay (he did what he asked) Lightspeed: Okay, now open your eyes. Feeling some weight on her legs, Lumina slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see what it was. On his paws there was a gift. Lumina: What is it? Lightspeed: Open it. Lumina opened the gift. Inside was a gold necklace, with a large diamond in the center. Lumina: Is this for me? Lightspeed: Of course. Lumina: I can not believe it, how did you pay it? Lightspeed: Use the money you win in the competitions. Lumina: Woow, but, I can not accept it. Lightspeed: Do not worry, after all, I did it thinking of you ... Now examine the box a little more. Lumina: All right. I looked at the box for a few seconds. At the bottom was a letter. She took the letter and examined it for a few seconds. Something told him that this was not like the one he had given him earlier. I opened the letter and began to read it. It read: Dear Lumina On this occasion I do not give you this letter in order to ask for another appointment, but to answer a question. Before that I would like to tell you what you mean to me: You are someone I value very much. You are funny, kind, sincere, generous, loyal, respectful, but above all, you are very beautiful and loving. From the moment we first met, when you tripped with me and fell on top of me, I knew there was some connection between us, you were different, someone unique. That's why I wanted to ask you something ... Will you be my girlfriend? Lumina was surprised by the letter, it was the most beautiful thing she had read in the back of her neck, and the best part was written for her. But, I was more shocked by the question. She could not believe it, her soul mate was asking her to be his girlfriend. That was unrealistic to her. After a few seconds I look up from the letter. Lightspeed was looking at her with eyes full of hope. She could not help blushing and letting out a few tears. She just jumped off the table and knocked Lightspeed out of her seat ... Lumina: Of course I want to be your girlfriend !!! Lightspeed: Really? Lumina: Seriously ... I love you Lightspeed. Lightspeed: Me too Lumina (giving him a long and tender kiss). Epilogue The day after what happened, the puppies were on the lookout. Chase: So, you know what happened with Lightspeed and Lumina? Skye: Well, officially the two are already engaged. Chase: Really? Skye: Yes. Chase: Woow ... I suppose the letter he wrote to her was very good. Skye: Did he write you another letter? Chase: Yeah ... did not you know that? Skye: No ... but it sounds really cute. Chase: I think if ... by the way, do you know where they are? Skye: They're watching a movie together. Nearby were Lightspeed and Lumina watching a movie. Lightspeed leaning back in an armchair, and Lumina recharged on his chest. Giving sighs and enjoying their company from each other. It seemed that this moment had been waiting for him for a long time. Being together, close, and enjoying each passing moment. Although the fact that they ended up together seemed a bit obvious, I do not stop surprising them. They just wanted all this to last forever: His company, His connection, and above all, their mutual love. Love changes them both. Before, they were puppies that only cared about having fun and winning competitions. Now, their hearts softened and their feelings too. Apparently, love made them change from rude to sensitive. THE END Gallery Lxlfirstdate.jpg|Lightspeed and Lumina in "Rough in the love, but sensitive in love" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Stories Category:Story Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Paw Patrol Category:Love stories